


Deckerstar Domesticity

by cchloeewatson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Plays the Piano, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchloeewatson/pseuds/cchloeewatson
Summary: Chloe Decker has finally moved into Lucifer's penthouse with her daughter, Trixie. When she comes home from work late at night, she finds a scene that absolutely warms her heart.





	Deckerstar Domesticity

Lucifer Morningstar hated kids. He thought they were messy, unnecessarily energetic, and clingy. That was until a few years ago, when he met the love of his life, Chloe Decker, and her daughter, Trixie. The two had only been together for a few months but they knew from the beginning of their relationship that they wanted to live together. So, Chloe sold her apartment, packed up her daughter's stuffed animals and drawings, and moved into Lucifer's penthouse.

Of course, Lucifer had to do some child-proofing. He hid the more extreme alcohols but left his normal bottles out, stating that, "if the little devil were to drink them, it at least wouldn't give her hallucinations." He put away all of his 𝘢𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘵 toys, including those that Chloe particularly enjoyed using. He even decorated the guest room to Trixie's liking. The two had taken a trip to the furniture store and easily purchased anything that caught the young girl's attention. Now, what was originally a modern, silk-covered bed with a mirror ceiling and black and white paintings on the walls, was now a pink, purple, and teal bedroom with pink, polka-dot sheets, and princess posters covering the walls. 

One night, Chloe had worked later than she normally would. The new lieutenant job was absolutely fantastic, and one she did a lot better than the past lieutenant, but the hours were longer and the work more demanding. All she wanted to do was go home to her love, eat some wonderfully home-cooked dinner, drink some fancy alcohol that Lucifer purchased years ago, and end the night in his arms. 

She pulled her car up to the entrance of LUX and stepped out, handing the keys to the valet worker who would park her car in her designated spot, perfectly unscratched and unscathed. When she thought about it, it honestly surprised her how easily and how quickly she had gotten used to the new luxurious life she led. She was the same humble, down-to-earth, hard-ass she was years ago, but now she slept in a $1000 bedspread, drank $200 bottles of wine, and cuddled with the Devil. Yes, the Devil. 

With slow movements, she went inside the club, and into the elevator, smiling at her friend, Mazikeen, who was pouring drinks at the bar. The two had become even closer over time and Maze certainly loved all the time she got to spend with her best friend, Trixie. 

Chloe could've passed out in the elevator from how exhausted she was, but she leaned against the walls and fiddled with her hands. "Why the hell does he have to live in the tippy-top of this huge skyscraper?" She mumbled to herself. 

Eventually, the elevator dinged as it hit the penthouse floor. The doors opened and Chloe stepped out. A warm smile came to her face at the view in front of her.

Lucifer and Trixie were sat on the piano bench. The young girl's head was leaned against Lucifer's arm, probably half-asleep. Lucifer glanced down at the girl whose eyes were closed and who had a dazed smile on her face. His fingers delicately moved along the piano, playing a soothing melody. Trixie had awoken from a nightmare a few moments ago while Lucifer was leaned against his piano, sipping on a glass of whiskey. 

She had mumbled something to him about a bad dream and asked in a groggy voice if she could stay with him for a little bit. So, Lucifer pulled the little one over to the bench and played it for her, lulling her to a sleepy state. 

When he heard the doors to his penthouse open, he didn't turn around because he knew it was Chloe. He knew she'd take off her jacket, set her bag down, and take a spot on the other side of him. And she did just that. 

Chloe settled herself onto the seat and leaned her head on Lucifer's shoulder. She focused on the soft sounds coming from the piano and the way his hands moved in a perfect, expert way. 

"Did you have a good day, love?" He said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

She mumbled something and nodded against his neck. 

"Your little one had something of a nightmare. I simply couldn't not help her," Lucifer explained, taking his hands of the piano and wrapping them around Trixie. "I'll take her back to bed and you can get settled. Dinner's already done."

Chloe lifted her head, allowing Lucifer to stand up and pick the young girl up. She watched from her spot, a curious tilt to her head. She smiled at the sight of Lucifer so domestic, so happy, and so in love. After a few minutes, he came back, his shirt unbuttoned and hair messy. 

"What are you so deep in thought about, dear?" Lucifer asked when he saw Chloe's expression. 

"I'm so in love with you," she said, meeting his eyes.

"As I am with you, Chloe."

<3


End file.
